


Witch's End

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Taking place before and during Confrontation Cassandra meets her end.





	Witch's End

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Witch’s End

He crouched down typing furiously sending up dates to Joe Dawson on Cassandra and Macleod’s activities ever since they’d arrived in Paris. He didn’t know why the senior watcher was making such a big deal about Cassandra. He’d have rather followed the highlander after he took off but Dawson’s orders were to stay on Cassandra and keep texting updates on her activities. He couldn’t help but feel that the highlander would be up to more interesting things than just walking around the city with a smile on her face. He had really expected more excitement for his first real field assignment.

He was close enough to hear when her phone rang and Cassandra answered it. He saw her start and the smile vanish from her face. “How did you get this number,” She said sounding pissed. “No, I will not stop until Methos is dead you know that.” He nearly dropped the laptop in shock. Methos was a myth and the last immortal claiming to be him had died a few years ago.

His shock had caused him to miss some of the conversation so he focused back on it. “I know how important Macleod is to your plans, “ She said calmly. “I will do whatever it takes to see Methos dead even if it does screw up the prophecies your relying on to defeat your enemy.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing prophecies, Methos and mysterious phone calls. This was going to make heads spin back at headquarters. He glanced down to see Joe was angrily asking why the updates had stopped. He quickly typed a message that Cassandra was on the phone and he was trying to listen in. “What do you mean this was my last chance?” Cassandra said and then froze turning. He ducked down more and glanced to see a young red headed man heading toward her.  
“What are you doing here?” She sounded truly shocked.

The man didn’t say anything just pointed down a nearby alley and turning walked into it. He watched as Cassandra frowned and followed after him warily. He waited a few moments and then hurried after them. He found them further down the alley involved in fight. He snuck as close as he dared this was his first field assignment and he was already seeing an immortal fight to the death. “I told you to put down your sword,” Cassandra said her voice full of authority. “Put it down.”

Her opponent didn’t even blink just kept attacking her forcing her back. “How are you resisting you aren’t old enough to resist the voice?” He knew it was over then as the boy got under her guard and sliced her open. He felt slightly sick as the blood gushed out. “How?” She asked again this time her voice weaker.

“Ear plugs,” The guy said as he drew back his sword. He looked away from the actual strike that took her head. He looked back when the dumpster he’d ducked behind began to move and his laptop exploded with sparks. He’d heard stories about quickenings but he never imagined they’d be like this. He dropped the ruined laptop and ran as fast as he could out of there.

He stopped a few blocks away and made a call to Joe. “Joe, it’s Jean Luc you aren’t going to believe what just happened.” He ignored Joe’s gruff comment about the texting stopping. “Joe, Cassandra is dead I just saw her get beheaded and Macleod is off hunting Methos.” He couldn’t help but smile. “The oldest immortal is somewhere in Paris, Joe, can you believe it?”

“Slow down,” Joe said and then very loudly. “Are you sure Duncan Macleod is out hunting for Methos?” He wondered why Joe was speaking up so much. He quickly confirmed it and then Joe was off the line for a moment and he heard muffled conversation. “Did you say Cassandra was dead?”

“Yeah, this redheaded guy came up while she was on the phone and challenged her.” He said hearing Joe start. “Should I try to find Macleod, I remember which way he went or should I head back to headquarters and report all this?”

“Head back to Headquarters and send a detailed report to me and only me,” Joe said shocking him. “We need to keep this quiet until we know for sure exactly who the players involved are, do you understand?”

“Yes of course.” He said and after one more stern warning to keep it quiet Joe was gone. He hung up the phone and hailed a cab. He began mentally reviewing events to make sure he got everything in his report this could make his career.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
